


Peeping Kili

by WordsAreMusicForTheEyes



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: But I think we're all okay with that, Embarrassed Kili, F/M, I guess..., Kili is a bit innocent about certain things, Kili is a little pervert, Masturbation, No actual relationships between Reader and Fili or Thorin, Plot Twists, Reader-Insert, Sassy Reader, Sexual Content, Smut, Voyeurism, getting caught, or are there?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 20:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10647339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsAreMusicForTheEyes/pseuds/WordsAreMusicForTheEyes
Summary: During the night, Kili hears some odd noises coming from your secluded corner of the stables that the Company has taken refuge in for the night. Curiosity getting the better of him, the young prince goes to investigate.What he sees is not what he expects......and what he sees, he most definitely likes...





	Peeping Kili

**Author's Note:**

> And here we have...a Hobbit fanfiction. As if I couldn't get any more inconsistent as a writer :'D I've not written for this fandom before, so be gentle with me (please).

After weeks of making camp and sleeping in the wilderness, you and the Company of Thorin Oakenshield finally had the opportunity to take refuge in a village. An innkeeper (of the race of Men, as you were, though not overly keen on dwarves) had graciously allowed yourself, Bilbo and the dwarves to rest in the adjoining empty stables. While it was far from the finest accommodation, it made a pleasant change from sleeping on earth, exposed to the elements.

You were all settling down for the night, comfortable in the freshly strewn hay that lay thick upon the ground of the stables. Being the only woman in the group, Balin and Dori were both urging you to take the more enclosed space, further away from the group, so that you would have some privacy. As accustomed to the constant presence of male dwarves as you had become, you very gladly accepted; happy to have some personal space at long last.

Laying out your bedroll over the hay, you heard the companionable chatter from your travelling companions as they too arranged themselves for a night's slumber. Dropping your pack beside you, you heaved a sigh and lay on your bedroll, the stables warm enough for you to not have to swaddle yourself in a blanket. Still lying down, you toed your worn boots off and kicked them over to the side; greatly appreciative of the freedom to wriggle your toes more easily.

As tired as you were, limbs aching from the non-stop exertion of travelling across vast terrain, you couldn't sleep. There was another _**ache**_ that had been bothering you of late, one that could not be soothed by any amount of rest. It had been growing worse over the past few weeks, bringing you to the point of distraction. Unable to see to it, given that you had constantly been in close quarters with the dwarves and Bilbo, you decided you would take the opportunity to make the most of this sudden privacy...

 

* * *

 

Kili woke from his slumber abruptly, alerted to the sound of rustling nearby. His first instinct was to grab his sword from its sheath and wake his elder brother, but on hearing the sound again, he realised it was coming from behind the furthest stall, right in the secluded corner of the stables that you'd taken.

Perhaps you were having an unpleasant dream? He'd never known you to be a particularly restless sleeper. During his night watch shifts, he often found himself glancing over at your peacefully sleeping form more than was appropriate.

The dwarf rolled onto his side, head craned upward as he looked at the place you would be resting, obstructed by the stall. In the dim light of the stable's few mounted lanterns, he noticed that the hay had been disturbed, in uneven mounds; as though kicked around.

Soon, there came another sound, different to the rustling of before. It sounded like someone shifting around against cloth. Curious, and slightly concerned as to why you were so restless, Kili rolled onto his front, about to heave himself up on to his feet.

That was, until he heard a sound that made him freeze on the spot.

A tentative, soft moan.

 

A number of things crossed Kili's mind as he heard the sound. Had you taken ill? Did you have some wound or pain that had struck you with discomfort unexpectedly? Was it a vivid dream that had elicited such a sound from you? Or, Mahal forbid, had your 'womansblood' taken you by surprise?

Kili had only very recently learnt of the female bodily function after a rather unfortunate incident. One morning, he'd rather vocally pointed out a large patch of blood on the backside of your trousers, worried you were injured in some way. Instead of being concerned, you'd responded with agonised embarrassment, furtively seized some cloth and clean trousers and then bolted off into the woods. His confusion was soon resolved by an explanation from Balin, and you'd received countless, sheepish apologies from the young dwarf afterwards.

Based off the small snippets of information he'd been given, he learnt that it was a painful process. Were you hurting now, because of it?

Keen to check on you, Kili crawled forward through the hay on his elbows and knees, quietly, so as not to wake the others. It was not too great a distance between where he'd been laying and where you were resting, so he was soon able to catch sight of you in your private corner.

What he saw, however, was _**far**_ from what he'd expected.

 

Not only were you _**not**_ in any kind of discomfort, sleeping fitfully or nursing an injury- you were naked from the waist down, trousers unlaced and crumpled in a small pile beside you. Your legs were spread apart, in such a brazenly wanton fashion that Kili felt his face burn. There was a definite stir down between his own legs, which he tried desperately to ignore.

Your hand was resting on your mound, a finger stretched out as its tip rubbed at your womanly place. Kili had been told of a special, sensitive little nub women had; that it brought them intense pleasure if touched in the right ways. It was obvious that this is what you were stimulating. The young dwarf had just never been told that women would touch it themselves.

He was certainly not averse to the notion, he was just naively unaware that it happened. He knew that he himself and his fellow male dwarves saw to their own satisfaction, but there was nothing ever said of the dwarrow-dams, never mind the females of other races, pleasuring themselves.

To see it happening before his very eyes, so unabashedly and so starkly, was a thing of immense erotic splendour.

 

There was a fire being stoked in his loins as he watched you touch yourself, his cock hardening in his trousers as he listened to your hushed, breathy moans. _**Mahal**_ , he had no idea how much he needed to see such a wondrous sight up until that moment.

Kili quickly remembered that you were oblivious to his presence and had not, technically, given him your permission to watch you...but he thought, guiltily so, it made it all the more arousing. This little occurence...could simply remain his secret? A filthy secret though it was, it would definitely stay as such.

The throbbing swell of his length was uncomfortable. He would have liked to have slipped a hand down his trousers and tended to his needs, but he knew the sounds he would make would be enough to catch your attention. Instead, Kili had to ignore his body's pleas for touch.

He stared at you, writhing on your bedroll, hair unbound and beautifully dishevelled, lips parted for soft, panting gasps to escape. Your finger crooked more frantically, quickening the pace of your stimulation. This clearly had an effect, as you arched your back up, legs stretched apart ever wider.

What Kili was seeing was beyond his most heated fantasies. This was truly something he had never before even considered. Watching it, he had to stop himself rutting against the floor like an animal. Still, as incredible as it was, it felt as though it could have been even more enjoyable to witness if-

At that precise moment, you slid your other hand down between your legs and ease two fingers into yourself.

 

_**Mahal...oh Mahal...** _ Kili held his chest rigid, fists clenching on the floor. You slowly and sensually pumped your fingers in and out of your cunt, as though imitating a lover building the rhythm of his thrusts. Your back arched once again, a high pitched, imploring whimper pulled from within you.

Much to his frustration, Kili felt a dampness in his trousers; an uncomfortable reminder of the intensity of his 'excitement'.

This only worsened as he noticed you thrust your fingers in more aggressively, the pleasure doubled by the hurried pace. Judging purely by the choked moan, dangerously bordering on loud enough to stir the others from their sleep, you were close to your sweet, blissful release.

It wasn't long before Kili heard the quiet, wet squelch with every inward thrust of your fingers. Vividly picturing himself plunging his hard length inside of you, Kili felt the beginnings of an all too familiar, delicious tingling down below.

If you were that wet, just from your fingers, what were you like with an exceptionally eager lover?

 

The noise was becoming entirely obscene. You were gasping and keening quietly, such delectable, enticing sounds that had Kili a hair's breadth away from groaning loudly in tandem with you. At one point, your fingers slipped out of your entrance; revealing a glistening trail of your wetness clinging to them. With little care, you merely plunged your fingers back in, still rubbing the finger of your other hand against your sensitive nub.

Kili was left briefly in a conundrum; in equal parts, he wanted to make love to you, slide his fingers through those swollen lips between your legs to feel the slippery flesh, and drag his tongue over your parts to taste your sweet juices.

Returning his focus to you, much to his delight, the young dwarf found you rolling your hips and fucking yourself on your own fingers impatiently. Your moans turned to rapid panting, as you frantically clawed your way to release, teetering on the periphery between the coiled tension of letting your orgasm build and the euphoria of climax.

The short, harsh panting dissolved into a sweet mixture of trembling whimpers, gentle moans and softly pleading whines. Kili knew you were about to achieve satisfaction in mere seconds-

Tipping your head back and giving a final, quiet but prolonged moan, your whole body relaxed, falling limply against your bedroll.

 

Kili, having no wish to be caught watching you, quickly and discreetly crawled back to his own bedroll, heart thumping. He threw his blanket over himself and lay on his side, facing away from the others. Unable to sleep with his cock so hard and his arousal at its peak, the dwarf hurriedly unlaced his trousers beneath the cover of the blanket.

Shoving his hand in, he eased his hard length from the confines of his trousers. He suspected little effort would be required to 'finish' himself. Wrapping a hand around his thick manhood, slick with his excitement, he gave himself several decisive tugs; the imagine of you still perfectly clear in his mind.

Covering his mouth with his free hand to stifle any groans of pleasure, Kili raised the edge of his blanket (so as to not leave any telltale traces of his 'indiscretion') and, with a final pump of his fist, spent himself in several warm, white spurts over the nearby hay, every throb of his length rewarding him with the wonder of release.

Tucking himself back into his trousers and drawing his blanket up to his neck, it dawned on the young prince that he would not be able to look you in the eye. Or at least, it would be difficult to look upon your face without visualising you in the midst of something so...intimate.

 

* * *

 

In the morning, you felt energised and clear of mind, rolling your blankets and bundling them up with a liveliness you'd been distinctly lacking as of late. Humming melodiously to yourself, you gathered your pack and weaponry, strolling through the stables to join the group.

While many of the others greeted you or gave you small nods of acknowledgement, Kili kept his head down, glancing up at you furtively when he believed you to be focusing your gaze elsewhere.

The cheeky, somewhat reckless young prince being so suddenly shy and timid was unexpected. As the others made their way out of the stables, you noticed Kili try to scurry away in suit but you held him back so you could speak with him privately.

“[Y/N], what-?”

“Kili, I've never known you to be so... _ **demure**_ ,” you smirked.

“Demure? _**Demure**_? I'm not demure! I'm-I'm just...”

“Not making eye contact with me. Acting like a bashful maiden who's just been seen naked,” you listed, lifting an eyebrow. Kili's cheeks tinged a rosy hue.

“ _ **Blushing**_ too, I see, that's interesting,” you noted, grinning playfully.

 

“What are you getting at, [Y/N]?” Kili demanded, defensively.

“You're awfully fractious with me today, aren't you? Considering _**you**_ were watching _**me**_ doing something very private last night, I think if one of us is entitled to be annoyed, it's certainly not _**you**_ -”

“W-what?” Kili stammered, face blanching.

“You know, Kili, I would think a son of Durin and prince of Erebor would be above playing the peeping Tom on human women pleasuring themselves. It would appear that I was gravely mistaken,” you suppressed laughter, smirking at the handsome dwarf's expense.

“[Y/N], I-I was-I didn't...I just-I-”

“You accidentally crawled out of your bedroll and ended up watching me for several minutes as I tended to my own needs?”

Kili's face went from pale white to deep, painful red. You had to admit, it was oddly satisfying to incite such a reaction from the audacious prince.

 

“I'm...[Y/N], I'm so sorry...I shouldn't have done that, I know. It was completely wrong of me. I invaded your privacy, I shouldn't have watched, I should have....Mahal, I feel awful,” he looked so genuinely crestfallen and ashamed, you couldn't help but feel a surge of pity for him.

“I appreciate the apology, Kili,” you said kindly, “Although I am still rather disappointed-”

“I know, [Y/N], words aren't enough to excuse what I did. I'm a foul dwarf-” he cursed himself, shaking his head in shame.

“-I'm disappointed you didn't come and join me,” you interrupted him, with a vivacious smile. Kili's expression slid into one of confusion then, quite promptly, transitioned into pure astonishment.

“Didn't-wait, what?”

“I gather that you _**obviously**_ enjoy watching,” you began.

“I...I do, but...”

“But I think it's very important that you should know...I enjoy being watched,” you informed him coyly. Kili stared at you, totally agog.

With that, you spun round on your heel and sauntered off, leaving him to fully process what he'd just been told.

 

* * *

 

Some time later in the day, the Company were trekking through woodland, with Thorin and Fili leading at the front. They spoke to one another in their native tongue of Khuzdul, discussing various matters, one topic coming to Thorin's mind abruptly.

“Something seems to have alarmed your brother. Has he made any mention to what that might be?”

“You mean, why does he look like he's just been buggered by an Orc? He's said nothing of it, but I suspect it might be something to do with him peeping on [Y/N] while she was pleasing herself last night. She probably caught him and chided him for it this morning,” Fili suggested nonchalantly. Thorin chuckled.

“Ah well, that would explain it,” Thorin accepted this as a valid reason for his nephew's peculiar behaviour.

“With all due respect for [Y/N] and her privacy, Uncle, I can't say I blame Kili for doing what he did. There's a good chance I would have done the same,” Fili confessed frankly.

“Nor can I, Fili,” Thorin admitted, “She does make some very... _**distracting**_ noises.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I'm just hoping this isn't a horrendous failure :D
> 
> In case anyone was wondering why I tagged a relationship with the Reader and FIli and Thorin...well, there is no relationship or indication of one, but I hope you see the, ahem, implications in the ending...hehe...


End file.
